


Bakers Beat

by CCAirBorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Café, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, M/M, Masked Vigilantes, More to add - Freeform, Omnic Crisis, Orphans, Police, Racism, Slow Burn, Tattoo, War veterans, baker jack morrison, hero refrance, tattoo artist gabriel reyes, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCAirBorn/pseuds/CCAirBorn
Summary: Veterans who chose the mundane life instead of the battle field.Civilians who became a tattoo artist and a baker,  a steady business and a family by their side.What more could they want? Other than the screams of criminal activity in their reformed town to end.What other choice does their Soldier Spirit have when they long for nothing but saving people and to keep their family safe.





	Bakers Beat

Everyone watched as the last piece of wall came tumbling down. The mayor raised his arms in celebration as people applauded happily. Their united cheering rung loud and faded away when the city’s marching band began their play. Drums and trombones had the citizens smiling from ear to ear and music filled the air.

Celebrating the fall of their maze-like town was the biggest event to happen. Both the radio and the local news stations had been talking about it ever since the demolishing begun. Locals and tourist alike were complaining about how difficult it was to navigate the streets. The amount of money the police lost putting out search parties for those who got lost in the mazes was ridiculous. Today marks the day of a new beginning where all of the streets were clean and open. Every shop, left, right and up was visible without anything obscuring the view. For the first time in Gabriel’s life, he could see the mall from his Tattoo Salon, just a few blocks down. 

Much like the Berlin wall, they left one last piece standing close to the central hall for everyone to remember. The press took pictures of the mayor with the dust settling behind them, thus opening the three days festival. Parades were being held on the main street, shops and booths were allowed to open to midnight and activities were arranged for the kids. It was going to be a great three days.

Gabriel had really never noticed the Cafe next to their Tattoo Salon before the walls between their shops was removed, a month prior. It must have been a popular place due to the lines always forming inside. The Cafe already had a full house and a line going out their open double doors. That didn’t stop Sombra, who already managed to buy a cup-of-something and a bag of sweet-smelling pastries though. They both had the Cafe’s logo printed on them, The 76th Bunny.

The Cafe became more of a surprise than it should be to Gabriel. He wouldn't put it past Sombra to already know of its existence, she knew everything and too much on top of that. Basically, he's been walking four blocks down every time he wanted a coffee but there was a cafe right next to them, right on the other side of the wall that once separated them.

Sombra had a hard time holding both the items while clapping at the same time and decided to give up. 

“Can we leave now? “Trash-Bag” will cry if he manages more than two customers and I don't want to clean up whatever mess he makes.” She hummed, eyes fixed on the pile of rubble, once a beautiful wall.

"Mmmm. Yeah, sure." Gabriel sighed, blinking at the mayor and the press uninterested. "There's only one customer scheduled in the next two hours he'll be fine. Any drop-ins will understand." 

He gestured for his daughter to return to The Salon, a cheap, yet charming, neon sign blinking outside in cursive. “Reyes’ tattoo saloon”, simple and direct.

"What you got there?" He asked, tilting his head and pointing at her refreshments. 

“Man, I don’t even know but they smell amazing. The guy that sold them to me just said they were Spanish inspired with fancy coco and goat cream in the middle? Dandi (dude), I was sold at cream but his face made me accidentally buy 10 of them.”

“Good Customer-Service face?”.

“Ten out-of-ten, perfect package and a service veteran. Try some.” She demanded, pushing the bag towards Gabriel.

"You're gonna drool over the baker boy now?" The Artist shook his head and took a bite out of one of the cakes. "Oh wow, these are really good. They are mine now. Thank you."

“What? No!” The Teenager growled offended, reaching over and fighting to get them back. Their height difference was a pain for the young girl when the bag was held way higher than her arms could reach. Even jumping would barely grace her fingers against the paper bag. “I jumped over two fences, got a cat in my face and stood in line for 15 minutes for those!”

"Huh. I actually thought you just bribed someone to get out of line honestly." 

“I did, by running errands for the old lady who wakes up super early! Papa, come on, they are getting cold!” 

Gabriel smirked down at her and eventually returned the pastries to ruffle her hair.

"That’s my girl. Leave some for me though."

“Will do, Papi. Also drooling? Seriously? The guy is old enough to replace you and he got white pepper matching your old goatee. He wears the grey better though.” Sombra snickers and pats Gabe’s cheek before opening the salon’s door for them. 

"Hey, I'm not old. It makes me look better, does it really make me look old?"

“Old is cool though, I think it's pretty.”

“I feel instantly sexier, thanks.”

Jesse Sat by the terminal with tattoo equipment and a sanitizer in hand, the sound of ringing bells had him waving at the door. 

"Howdy, is that for me?"

“No, you have to wait until I decorate it.” Sombra states and wiggles the bag over the counter. “You can have one now, though, while you wait”

“One bag? Ok!” The young boy snatched the bag and ran further back into the shop, his sister bolting right after him.

“Dude!” 

“Down my face it goes!” 

Gabriel blinked slowly and scoffed: "Ingratos...." 

The view from the shop was unusual to look at, there was so much space in the courtyard both Jesse and Sombra could run right out without bumping into corners or people. The shops on the other side of the street, which was once a five-minute walk, is now merely five seconds. He has already experienced an increase in customers, especially those who were unaware of the saloon’s existence. 

Sombra managed to catch up with Jesse and was given her pastries back. She headed into the back of the store as the eldest of the family returned to his post to continue his cleaning. 

“The last guy came and left, Dad.”

“Did he like the results?” Gabriel asked, inspecting how the tools were cleaned and scanning for any anything out of place in the shop. 

“Yeah, he even gave me a huge tip. Really cool fella but talked a lot.”

“You know.” Sombra singsonged out from the back, the cakes in a fancy bowl dressed with white power to make the illusion of it being fancy. The bowl was placed under the tall counter so people couldn't see it from the front.

“If you want I can pull some strings so we get more customers if you really liked that huge tip. How does five customers a day sound?”

“I will literally die.” 

“But imagine how much faster you will get your motorcycle.” 

“If you want to help me you should get me into that Cafe. The line’s been going on for years. I even had someone ask to borrow the bathroom because the line was so long.”

Sombra looked over at her father, eyes pleading for something she has been wanting to do for years even though she knows the answer is no there was no hurt in trying.

"You do whatever you want as long as it doesn't get you arrested or in any other kind of legal trouble." Then again he wouldn't mind if she managed to get them free coffee every now and then by hacking, bribing or blackmailing. 

“Hahaha, have I ever been caught?” She whispered as a short girl with rabbit shaped headphones opened the main entrance. The girl wore a flurry apron, but you couldn't see the entire thing due to only peeking her head into the shop.

“Excuse me, do you sell pens?” She asked all eyes had landed on her.

“Or, like, something to write with..."

A small child with dark brown hair and pink markings on her face. Once stepping into the store completely it revealed a logo on her apron, The 76th Bunny, fitting with her headphones and whiskers like face paint. Expecting it to be a customer was an understatement. 

"Uh. No, sorry. We have pens but not ones for sale." Then after a brief pause, Gabriel wondered. "Where are your parents, kid?" 

She looked young, maybe a teenager but her looks could deceive with so many families already running around the festival outside, this could be anyone. 

“Oh… uuuh. My dad works next doors he lost our box of office supplies when we moved in. And, like, he hasn't had time to buy new once. Is it ok if I borrow one? I promise to give it back.” The girl approached, smiling. A trained smile which every customer service know how to do, it looked cute but strained. If you had worked with service you could pick it up at any moment. 

Gabriel had to admit his soft spot for kids, obvious with Jesse and Sombra and how many times he has been tempted to give them another sibling. Despite his children being walking shits, he loved them to the point of it being unhealthy. 

The smile he returned to the young girl tugged at the scars on his face, something most kids her age or younger would find unease with. She on the other hand barely noticed they were present. He reached to the cup of pens and other office supplies on the counter and picked one out to throw at the girl. She caught it perfectly and the image of them playing baseball on the playground close by flashed through his mind.

"Don't bother returning, just keep it."

“Oh, thank you. Um, the crowd should cool down around six, I think. I’ll tell dad to make something for you as thanks so come over, okay? Uh, see you!” The girl bowed her head slightly, rushing out of the store with a wave after receiving the pen. 

Sombra huffed through her nose and sat down by the laptop behind the counter. 

“Looks like I didn't need to resort to the illegal. Free stuff came knocking on our door by its own.”

"Incredible, right? Either way, I still can't believe we had a cafe right next to us and never knew. Bull-shit."

The kids laughed at him, knowing how consumed Gabriel could be in his work and improvements around the store that a lot could slip his guard. Jesse suggested investing in a life-sized pop-out print of a horse once just to place it in the middle of the store. If the older man had not noticed it by noon they would agree on a competition of how many horse puns they could manage before they were caught. Several days had passed, even a week. Not even the customers questioned the pop-out print thinking it was a sort of advertisement. The only thing revealing its position to the store owner was when he wanted to install another tattoo chair, the horse being in the way. 

“Where did this horse come from?” he had asked, drawing a laughing fit from Jesse who was the only other person in the store that day. For shame, his sister was not able to witness it. 

By the time their last few customers had arrived and left, the shop all cleaned up for the day, it was approaching seven. The bowl of delicious pastries had been eaten up and Jesse had already packed and gone home an hour ago. Sombra was still around to check on their website and note if anyone had booked a session. A few rings in Gabriel’s spine popped as he stretched out after the equipment was back in their places. Looking out the window he noticed the sun was under the horizon and the sky had turned orange.

"You think you could close up for me, niñita (little girl)? Wanted to go by that cafe finally, rake in my free coffee." He chuckled. "Want me to grab anything for supper on my way home too?"

“Mmmm, McDonald's”

“No McDonald's.” 

“Booo! The crowd is unpleased! Some tacos and milk for cereals tomorrow, then.” She said, tapping away on her laptop.

The street lights lit with warm orange, almost blending in with the sky. The fresh autumn air could finally breeze freely through the town - swimming between concrete waves and banners dancing as advertisements. God, he was really digging the new look of the town, he loved it more than ever now.

With a small smile, he turned to walk up to the cafe and finally entered. The seating areas outside had already been cleaned and chairs already pushed into the tables. 

The little rabbit girl was right about the cafe being quiet at this time, there was nothing but a few people scattered about and enjoying their cups of goodness. 

The girl was seated in a big bean bag, hunched over what looked like a portable gaming console. They had a kids corner in the back of the shop with legos and other toys. The corner was decorated with flowers and friendly figures and was visible from the main entrance. Gabriel let himself walk up to the empty counter and-- oh god.

A blond man with a cloth in hand. Lashes long and fair like strands of silk. Hair as blond as sunlight with sprinkles of snow around the sides and back of his head. Eyes as blue as the sky and the apron he wore with a face faded with years of wrinkled smiles. He had light scares going across his right eye and brow and another one across his lips. Lips soft enough to kiss a peach and make it blush. 

"Hey, there” The Latino waved. 

“Gabriel Reyes here. I run the tattoo salon a wall away, minus the wall though. Heard you were lacking pens." Was it awkward? Maybe a little. The employee with brown hair working on the coffee machine scoffed and snickered to himself at least so something must have been done right.

The baker stared at the man, confused before he lit up with a smile “The tattoo artist!” he beamed clapping his hands together and reached one out which was firmly taken and shooked. Rough hands with a soft surface, the texture of dry flour still between his fingers.

“Jack Morrison. Welcome to The 76th Bunny. Man, that pen saved me and my barista, thanks again."

Gabriel had the urge to accidentally buy ten pieces of pastries from this baker, the blinding light of a ray of sunshine had managed to tempt the artist to buy everything the store had to offer. 

"Don't mention it, It's just a pen. Your place will be saving me from having to walk four blocks down to get a coffee so I wanted to introduce myself to our long-lasting, future relationship."

“Appreciate to meet a future regular, I’ll hold onto a hot one for you then. We actually moved here about a month or two ago so no wonder you didn't find us."

"Oh? Welcome in town then." Gabriel leaned against the counted crossing his arms on it and grinning wide.

Jack huffed a snort, turning to get some cups. 

“Pleasure. I accidentally made some sweet bread when people went home if you would try some. It's perfect with coffee, so how do you take yours?”

"Black with one sugar, ple-- wait, you ‘accidentally’ made bread? Isn't this a cafe?”

“Well, it was supposed to be a bakery but suddenly we started selling more and more coffee. It's fair if people call this a cafe.”

“Bakery cafe it is. If you don’t mind, could I get some of that bread and coffee to go? Kinda want to share some with the cubs back home. “

“You got kids?”

"Mhm. Two gems embedded in rock, they like to get into trouble though."

“I hear you, the one in the corner over there does that too.” The baker cracked a smile and glanced over at the girl on the bean bag over the hissing coffee machine.

"Don’t you feel like it’s dependant on the time of day, forecast and the position of the stars that decides what they are up to?" He laughed, drawing a chuckle from the baker.

“Are you reading my parenthood out loud? Heh, but they're good kids.”

“Yeah. I’m lucky to have them, didn't quite have a good start."

Jack perked up and added steam and sugar to the cup, returning the eye contact with the artist.

“Crisis orphans?” He muttered, placing the paper bag and take-away cup on the counter where Reyes was already tapping his fingers. He nodded a silent confirmation. 

"The whole thing, watching them sometimes makes me wish I hadn't dropped out of the army. That maybe I could have done something more. And then I remember that that's not the case and at least I'm making a difference now, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah. Sorry, I'm rambling."

“No, no! I— heh.” Jack smiled again and covered the cup with a lid.

“I also served in the army and got offered to continue but then, well, things got complicated and I met Hana over there. People told me to come home, there was a future back here and stuff, I… I just couldn’t continue."

“A choice was made.” Gabriel tilted his head at the veteran who stared down at the counter.

“As you said, we're making a difference. At least we can protect them at the backline here if something happens. We aren’t active but we are still soldiers."

"Yeah," The artist perked up and glanced between the kid, Hana, and Jack curiously. "Where did you serve? If I may ask, that is."

“Switzerland, marine foot soldier for the eastern frontline. You?”

Gabriel's smile grew into a grin. "Well, what do you know? Switzerland, northern frontline, though."

“Oh. If only I had picked up a shotgun or a pulse rifle we would have met, Mr. Reyes. You should have said something. ” Jack teased and crossed his arms amused. It was fairly dark outside at this point, so the warm light of the shop and the smooth background music shaped the mood beautifully. 

"If you were anywhere near the protein hand-out, then maybe I would have said something."

Charming, Gabriel decided he liked this guy and whoever designed the print on the paper cup in front of him. Smelled good, tasted even better when he managed to sip some of it over his tongue. Steamy hot, nearly burning bitterness swept his senses and painted the image of a rainforest. The smell of wet Amazonas and the sound of reptiles mating in the distance surrounded him. The aroma strong with a refreshing after taste was left across his taste buds.

"I am.... honestly going to leave half of my pay here if this is the regular quality. Do you have like regular customer cards? I need one."

“Sure.” The baker searched around in some drawers behind the counter for the requested card. “If you come here as often as you claim I’ll even give you some special offers. How that sound?”

Aw, hell yes. Not only did Gabriel avoid walking half a mile every day for coffee but the barista was cute too. Even better, he would get special discounts. Could the remodeling of the city get any better?

“Thank you for everything. See you around, Mr.Morrison."

“A promise it is then.” The baker smiled, nodding his neighbor out with a wave. Hana had made her way over at the end of their conversation and waved the stranger off with her father. 

“See you around, Mister!”

Not long after Reyes had left, the only other employee of the cafe slid his way over to his boss, brows wiggling like there was a bouncy castle on his forehead. 

"Nice guy this Reyes. Hm?"

“Hm? Oh, Yeah! Simon, did you know we served on the same branch! Haha, small world.” Jack chuckled as Simon stared at the open door even though the man was long gone.

"Oh? Well isn't that lucky? He pulls off the look and tattoos quite good though, I must admit." The barista blew a long whistled and returned to wash the cups he just brought back.

Jack blinked at the boy, shuffling looks between him and the door while putting the pieces together. He reached over the counter to cover his daughter’s ears with both hands.

“If you like him I will support you. Go get him, tiger.” He smiled while Hana attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"What? Hahaha, Oh no. Please. Cute but a bit too old for me. I'm twenty-three, Jack. He's more your age if anything."

“I’m married to my job, son. Half a farm life and half a baker life is where I draw the line. Have you ever seen me off my— mmff!” Hana had climbed up on the counter to covered and push the baker’s face out of the picture. Tired of being censored by sight and sound of any sort.

“Speaking of work, it’s late and pretty quiet now. Don't you want to get home soon, Simon? We need you for three coming days after all.” The middle schooler asked.

They agreed it would be best if they closed up shop soon, already running a little overtime. Simon was sent home for a well night rest and The Morrison duo closed up shop after the remaining customers had left. Jack needed to be up with the sun after all to bake all the goodies he was able to before the opening of the shop.

So did Sombra as she yawned and stretched the next morning. She needed places to be and people to see. Jesse was hovered over patiently, like a hawk to its prey in his room. The alarm clock had been adjusted to go off half an hour earlier than intended. 

She needed a chauffeur to school and she needed it now, well, after her breakfast that is. 

The alarm blasted the room with sound and she scratched her belly, observing the sleeping body jolt out of bed to slam a fist onto the radio alarm. A gift from their father from one of his travels and business trips, it connects to radio stations like any radio but is stuck on a classical Mexican channel for some reason. 

“Sombra! What the fuck! What do you want?!” He sat up on the bed, right hand smudging the sleep out of his face before being handed his prosthetic arm. 

“A lot of things, you want a list?” She snickered and glanced down at him.

"Yes, a list of all the shit you need for your creepy stalker cave." He ran a hand through his hair before presenting his naked arm attachment for his prosthetic. She carefully locked it in place for him as he checked his phone for messages. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you coffee on the way, so stop texting your boyfriend.”

“I’m not.” 

“I will sell information about you for a single tortilla.”

“I would pay someone a tortilla, querida (Dear), to take you away.” Jesse tested his plastic arm out, still as functioning as yesterday. 

"Wait in the kitchen, I need to put some clothes on." 

“You will fall asleep again, I think I’ll stay here.”

“And watch? You weirdo is this for your collection.”

“No, it’s for sale. People would pay generously for this kind of content.”

“I will sell you on the streets right now just to get you out.”

Sombra giggled and finally gave up, leaving to change and get clean for school. Her backpack was thrown ready by the entrance as she spotted her father stretched out on the couch, eyes closed and even breathing. The TV was on the morning news, calmly greeting all the watchers as the smell of eggs danced through the apartment.

"Dad, Sombra is a psycho." The older boy announced as he spotted the psycho pour cereal into her bowl. Honey puffs bathed in whole milk and fresh strawberries, just how she liked it.

"Mhm.... That's nice." 

“Psycho?” She repeated offended as Jesse shoved her lunch box into her bag and a half rolled burrito foil into his own.

“I have given you nothing but love and compassion my entire life, and you hit me with such an accusation? Irrespetuoso (disrespectful).”

"Yes." He was quick to reply with a roll of his eyes. "Why have love and compassion when I could have one tortilla." They both laughed and her purple backpack was placed back down by the entrance.

When Sombra had finished her cereal, Jesse with the eggs scrambled for him, they took their turn to kiss the resting face on the coach goodbye. The Tattoo artist had yet to move a muscle but gave in the effort to bid goodbye and a waving hand over the couch as they left the door. "Mhm... See you two later, be safe."

"Adios, Papi. Nos vemos mas tarde (Bye, dad. See you later)" was the last thing heard before the door was closed. Gabriel was left in the apartment, TV humming to the early autumn wind and everything was good until the phone call he had been waiting for sang from the speakers in the ceiling. 

“Athena, pick up the phone. Speaker mode.” His phone beeped happily, revealing a husky voice masked by years of smoking and stress on the receiver.

“We got a lead, Detective. Sending the files over now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another RP based on a session with my friend Dave and I.  
> It's super old and I just wanted to imagine where the soldiers never formed overwatch  
> but chose the normal life instead


End file.
